Season Six
by VaderSpike
Summary: Nikita attempts to reform Section, but finds herself facing resistance from an unexpected return. Jason is tempted by power. Summary format. 14 episode season To make up for the 'missing' episodes from Season Five to make a regular 22 episodes .


Season Six

Starring

Peta Wilson as Nikita

Don Francks as Walter

Cindy Dolenc as Katherine Quinn

Eugene Robert Glazer as Paul Wolfe "Operations"

1: The Way Things Are Done Here (Guest Star: Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Nikita receives a recorded video message from Oversight that says "To be viewed only by the new head of Section One". She blacks out the perch and plays the video. A hologram of Operations appears. His message starts off by saying that he knew for a while that Nikita would be made his successor and since she is now officially in charge, there were a few things that he had to inform her of (Every Section leader has had to pass down certain knowledge to their replacements, and since Operations knew there was a chance he would be killed, he prepared the video for her beforehand). The recording of Operations gives Nikita coordinates, a password, and instructions that lead her to an underground chamber. Once inside, Nikita discovers Operations, still alive, waiting for her. He explains that years before, he and Madeline had used Section's resources to create a safeguard for themselves. After years of development and time, they succeeded in constructing this chamber secretly and produced a clone of Operations. The clone had no consciousness unless one was installed into it by the main subject. Before departing to rescue Michael's son, Operations had downloaded his memory and personality into the clone and sent it out into the field. Like the Madeline hologram, the clone had all of his thought and memories, and therefore acted exactly as Operations would have done and was killed. Now since everyone including Section, Oversight, and Center believed him to be dead, Operations had remained in the chamber. He added that there hadn't been enough time to make Madeline a clone before she died. He explains that he cannot reclaim the position of Section One leader at this point, even if he revealed himself to be alive, and he had decided to reveal himself to Nikita because since she is in charge he wants to supervise and advise her from his hideout, but she still must appoint a new second in command for her position. He also admits that he no longer has any authority over her, but requests that she reports to him on how she is running Section. After grudgingly agreeing, Nikita returns to Section and calls a briefing (Attended by Walter, Quinn, Jason (Who flits in and out of Section if they need him) and some others) to set out the new rules for everyone: The use of Abeyonce operatives and cancellation of operatives are withdrawn; Any subjects captured will be held in containment and only be cancelled if they prove to be a danger to the others inside Section; and everybody is allowed at least six to ten hours of downtime per day (Unless there is an emergency that would require extended work efforts). Quinn is skeptical, while Walter congratulates Nikita, but warns her that there are still some people in the Section who are loyal to Operation's system, so she might have some resistance. Afterwards, Nikita contacts Operations via holo-conference and informs him of the changes she made inside Section. He tells her that she will fail because nobody will be encouraged to work as hard under less strict conditions. Nikita says "I guess we'll find out, won't we?" and ends the transmission.

2: Choosing a New Second in Command (Guest Star: Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Nikita holds a test for who will become her second in command, involving interrogation under pressure, psychology skills, and effective leadership (Basically all of Madeline's functions). Walter refuses to take part in the test. Despite knowing that she is still an 'Operations supporter', Nikita ends up giving the position to Quinn.

3: The Ways of a Psychotic Killer (Guest Stars: Lindsay Collins, Josh Holliday) – Section captures a random killer with odd and disturbing habits. In the end, Nikita decides to cancel him.

4: The Life I Had is Gone – (Guest Star: Roy Dupuis as Michael) Michael is pursued by the remnants of Red Cell. Nikita puts him into Section's version of witness protection.

5: Am I on the Right Side? (Guest Star: Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – While doing a mission for Section, Jason is kidnapped by Red Cell. The new head of Red Cell (The one responsible for rebuilding the organization) offers to recruit him, saying that he can offer him more than Section can. Jason asks why he should accept. Red Cell Leader tells him that Section had lied about how his brother Seymour had been killed, saying that he had realized how wrong Section was and tried to leave, but was cancelled before he could. Jason says that he doesn't care much about Birkoff, only about his own career. Red Cell Leader says that he can offer him more freedom and opportunity than Section and that they need his intelligence. Eventually, Jason agrees on the condition that he be given a high ranking position and is given more freedom than any other Red Cell employee. He is then released to be double agent to work circumstances inside Section for them. While Nikita is in the middle of setting a rescue team to recover him, Jason returns and explains that he had escaped by disabling Red Cell's security systems briefly. After returning to his post at Oversight, he receives a transmission from Red Cell on a private channel, telling him to keep an eye out for further instructions.

6: Doing the Right Thing for Everyone – An operative sacrifices himself to prevent Section's downfall and saves Nikita's life.

7: How Many Times Can I Die? (Guest Star: Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Jason assists Section in a mission about a terrorist who was long believed to be dead. Afterward, he accidentally walks in on Nikita and Operations discussing the mission.

8: The Truth of What's Going On (Guest Star: Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Now discovered, Operations is forced to come out of hiding and confesses what he had told Nikita about his survival. After the briefing, Jason informs Red Cell that Operations is still alive.

9: Just Like in the Old Days – Quinn's second in command post is officially relinquished and given to Operations, who tries to enforce his opinions on Nikita.

10: A Taste of Being on Top (Special Guest Star: Edward Woodward. Guest Stars: Carlo Rota, and Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Nikita is offered a temporary position as head of Oversight, while Operations is temporarily put back in charge of Section in her absence. Nikita works with Jason and Martin "Mick", who is now working as an undercover member of the reformed Red Cell (Which Jason is aware of). She discovers video footage of Mr. Jones giving the instructions to recruit her and not to tell anyone outside Center why. After the session is over, Nikita declines the Oversight post, resulting in Oversight and Center being forced to merge and operate under one leader (George's successor).

11: My Friend, Turned Enemy, Turned Friend – An operative appears to betray his friend to a terrorist group, then rescues him and destroys the group from the inside.

12: The Old, the Young, the Ambitious (Guest Stars: Carlo Rota, and Matthew Ferguson as Jason) – Section has an evaluation of all employees (Except Operations, since he technically doesn't exist to Center/Oversight). Red Cell gives Jason specific instructions to turn all weapons systems against Section and to give them Section's location. Within minutes, Section falls under attack. After many casualties, Nikita finally calls surrender. Jason is exposed as a double agent. Nikita, Operations, Quinn, Walter, and two other operatives escape. The rest are put into containment. Red Cell downloads its files into Section's computers, meaning the base can never be recovered.

13: On the Run from the Enemy (Guest Stars: Carlo Rota, Matthew Ferguson as Jason, and Roy Dupuis as Michael) – Martin is put in charge of the search team for the remains of Section. Operations decides their new HQ should be the underground chamber he had been hiding in, which they happen to be approaching. They deliberately crash the van and go underground. Martin sees them before the rest of his team arrives. He sends them back, then goes underground to meet them. Operations surmises that the old Section has to be destroyed, and from the inside. Martin says that he doesn't know how. Nikita decides to send in the one person alive to have ever successfully infiltrated Section: Michael. He arrives a few hours later, is briefed by Nikita and Operations, then goes with Martin. Martin engages Red Cell Leader with a false report on the pursuit while Michael sneaks in and attempts to self destruct. However, the setting is only accessible to an employee of Red Cell. He does, however, manage to free the operatives held in containment. Red Cell Leader informs Martin that he already knows that he is a double agent and executes him. Michael and five of the operatives manage to escape. The rest are killed or put back into containment.

14: In the Name of Section One (Guest Stars: Matthew Ferguson as Jason, and Roy Dupuis as Michael) – Michael and the five operatives return and tell the others about the trick to self destruct. With this information, they form a new plan: Operations leads the seven operatives in an attack to distract Red Cell, while Michael and Nikita sneak in and plan to force a Red Cell guy to trigger the self destruct. But they are captured and brought to Red Cell Leader in the perch, along with Operations and two of the operatives (The other five were killed). Red Cell Leader tells Jason to access cancellation orders on all their profiles. In the process of this, Jason discovers Birkoff's file and realizes Red Cell had lied to him about how Birkoff had died and, as a result, everything else as well. Instead, he releases the operatives from containment, seals the exits after they escaped and, since he worked for Red Cell, activates the self destruct, saying that no promotion was worth being deceived and he is sure now that Red Cell would never do the things they promised him. Red Cell Leader declares Jason a traitor and shoots him. As he dies, Jason tells Nikita to accept this as repayment for betraying them. Michael seals Jason and Red Cell Leader inside the perch after he and the others get out. Operations leads them to a secret escape pod exit, which has four seats (Originally intended for Operations, Madeline, and two Level 5 operatives of their choosing in case of emergency). Michael and the two operatives take three of the seats. Operations demands that Nikita take the last seat because his time was over, she was in charge now, and that if anyone was going to go down with the old Section, it would be him. Nikita gets into the pod and activates it just as the self destruct goes off. Watching the pod shoot out of the building, Operations says "In the name of Section One." before being engulfed by the explosion. Nikita, Michael, and the two operatives return to Walter and Quinn underground and tell them what had happened. When Walter asks what they are going to do now, Nikita says "Start over". A few months later, a new Section base has been constructed in Milan, Italy. A memoriam wall has been installed outside the perch honoring Birkoff, Jason, Operations, and other honorable people Nikita remembered who had died in Section. Nikita tells Michael that she will now take over Center/Oversight and that she wants him to be the new Operations. He questions whether she should trust him with power. She says that she has done her part for Section, changing the rules, and that if she believed that anyone could lead Section and keep her rules active, it would be him. Eventually, he accepts after Nikita reminds him that employees can have time off now, so he can spend that time with Adam, and that while he is working, Adam will be under Center's protection. Later, Nikita returns to Center and sits behind her father's old desk and sighs, satisfied at what she has accomplished and confident that she has made Section One a much better place.


End file.
